The Worst Part of being a Healer
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: Will loses a patient... This is really angsty and sad... :c Rated M because of blood and gore and death (so basically just to be safe).


**A/N: Hi guys!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: There are mentions of self-harm in this story!**

 ***sigh* Now that that's done...**

 ***dumps a shit ton of angst on everyone***

 **Enjoy the Solangelo angst! :D**

* * *

Blood was everywhere. It soaked the formerly pristine white bedsheets. It drenched the bodies of the Apollo cabin members who were desperately trying to save the young boy bleeding out on the table. But there was nothing they could do. Not even Will, with his extraordinary healing powers, could save him. He was already in Hypovolemic shock when he had arrived. He had lost too much blood. The damage to his ribcage and internal organs was too severe.

He had been trying to reach Camp Half Blood, but the minotaur had charged him and he didn't have enough time to get out of the way... The satyr who had brought him to the camp's border managed to escape the minotaur and carry the young boy into camp in hopes of saving him. But the damage was done. The minotaur's horn had impaled him, stabbing him in the back and poking up through his ribs. It was still buried in his body, blood flowing out around it. The boy couldn't have been more than 12.

The chances of saving him were practically nonexistent. Another Apollo healer had already given him morphine, trying to make him comfortable so at least he wouldn't die in pain. But one healer refused to accept that the boy couldn't be saved. Will Solace was desperately running about the cabin, grabbing extra bags of blood, setting up IVs, hooking him up to machines, gathering medical supplies. He was trying to get everything he needed to remove the horn and stitch the boy up. The others had given up on trying to stop him. He was stubborn and determined to save the young boy.

That's when he flat lined.

Will dropped all the supplies he had been holding and rushed over to the table.

"No... no no no..." He choked out, moving to start CPR.

At that point, Kayla pulled him back.

"Will, stop, he's go-"

"No! I can still save him!" He yelled, struggling to get back to him.

Nico burst through the door and he said, "Is everything okay? I thought I felt-"

He stopped as his eyes landed on the young boy and understanding crossed his features. He turned to Will and his heart fell. Rivers of tears were coursing down the healer's cheeks and his breathing was all over the place. His hands shook as he stared at the dead boy on the table. Nico walked over to him and took one of his shaking hands, pulling him toward the door.

"Come on, Will, let's go get some fresh air."

He rapidly shook his head and tried to get back, but Nico was already dragging him out the door.

"No! I ha-ave to s-save him!" He sobbed, sinking to the floor and forcing the son of Hades to stop.

He tried to move for the door, but Nico knelt on the floor beside him and pulled him into his arms. He buried his face in his shoulder and cried until he felt sick.

"Shhh... just breathe." Nico murmured.

Will tried to reply but he couldn't get enough air in his lungs to form words. They sat there together in the empty hallway for a long time. Nico would've sat there all day if that's how long it took for Will to calm down. Eventually his breathing slowed down to a normal pace again and the crying slowed. He never did stop shaking though.

"I'm sorry, Will... His life force was very faint when they brought him in, it was just barely there. There was nothing you could've done..." Nico said quietly.

Will shook his head.

"N-no I could've... I-I could've fixed him if I had... been faster but I-"

"Hey, hey, no" He said, lifting Will's chin so he could look him in the eye. "Don't think like that. This isn't your fault, alright? You saw how much blood he had lost when he came in. You knew that the chances of saving him were slim. There was nothing you could've done."

"But Nico it's my job to...to save people and I-I couldn't-"

"I know, but you can't expect to save everyone. You'll drive yourself insane."

The only thing that cut the silence that settled over them was their breathing. Will's gaze drifted to the floor and tears filled his eyes again.

"He was so young..." He said quietly.

After a few moments of agonizing silence, Nico sighed and said, "C'mon, let's go to the Hades cabin. You need food and sleep."

He stood and tried to pull Will up with him, but the healer refused.

"I ate a while ago..." He said half-heartedly.

Nico crossed his arms.

"No, you ate this morning and you've been too busy with patients all day to eat again."

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled.

Nico never skipped a beat.

"Okay, well you at least need to get some rest."

He huffed and rubbed at his eyes, then muttered, "I slept last night."

"You did not. Just because I didn't say anything when you got up and started doing paperwork doesn't mean I didn't notice."

Will glared up at him and said, "I'm not going anywhere, alright? Just leave me be."

"You know I can't leave you here."

"Yes you can! I'll be fine, alright? I just... I need some time alone."

He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face in them, starting to cry again. Nico stood there for a few moments, hesitant to leave him. The last time he left him alone after he lost a patient, Will had cut himself. His arms were a mess of scars under the bracelets that hid them. He couldn't let him do that to himself again... He wouldn't.

"Just go..." Will said hoarsely.

"I'm sorry..."

He put his hand on his head, threading his fingers through the golden curls as he concentrated.

"...What are you..." Will started, but his question was cut short as he slumped back against the wall, unconscious.

Nico sighed and gathered him up in his arms, then headed for the Hades cabin. He hated using hypnokinesis on people, but he wasn't gonna stand there and argue with Will all day either.

When he got to the cabin, the first thing he did was get him cleaned up. He was still covered in blood from earlier. He carefully removed his bloodstained scrubs and cleaned the blood from his face, then put a fresh set of clothes on him. After that, he put him to bed, burying him in blankets because he always kept the cabin absurdly cold. ...Not that he'd ever admit it.

He sat at his desk and drew for a while, but eventually he grew bored of it. He sighed and glanced at the clock. It was 8:30... a bit early to go to bed, but after the day he'd had, he was exhausted anyways. Plus he knew he'd need energy to deal with Will tomorrow.

He brushed his teeth and crawled in bed beside him, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off...

Sadly, despite how early he went to bed, he got very little sleep that night... because a couple hours later, he woke up to a scream.


End file.
